User blog:Sombar1/GNR 22
The man is trying to push me out the door, people! Rise up and resist the power, my people! The Talon Company has recently been uncovered to be in possession of large colonies and cities to the West, giving them lines to production and a feeding working and fighting force. These cities give them the manpower to build and maintain weaponry, as well as supply the Mercs with a steady supply of soldiers, which are then trained, armed, and sent on their way. Right now, the Talon Company is using these additional forces to strengthen their bases in the Capital Wastes, putting the Capitalist State in grave danger as an overbearing force builds overhead. good luck, Capitalists. Y'all may be biggot fucks, but you're better than the Talon fucks. Speaking of the Capitalist Territory, a bit of a riot broke out yesterday in Market Square as six young men stormed the house of Mayor Quis and beat him and his wife to death. Two of the men were killed as they tried to escape, but their message stood: corruption is ripe within the Capitalist State. While the shits in Tenpenny control all the wealth, the hired muscle keep the citizens in order and paying up their hard-earned caps. Small towns are essentially slave camps, where the "security" keeps the citizens working in the fields to produce food and weaponry. This message of corruption echoed throughout Market Square, and suddenly the population, which had remained docile for the duration of the formation of the Capitalist State, broke out their concealed guns and rifles and took to the street. One fell to the hands of the security officers, but the townsfolk displayed their shooting and organization prowess as they successfully killed six of the leading officials in town, weakoning the soldiers, and then taking the barracks and forcing out the remaining soldiers from the city. Market Square is now in the control of the rebels, which is a day of victory, but also the other citizens of the state are facing harsher punishments and regulations, limiting their freedom. It's only a matter of time, my friends, only a matter of time. The Canterbury Commons is seeing a great increase of production and stability. The Vikings have moved into town in order to keep it moving. Unlike the Rivet State, they do not use taxation as a means of building production. They are even assisting the townsfolk toil the fields and fix equipment. I have contacts in the Canterbury Commons, and they say that the townsfolk have even been invited to practice the religion of the Vikings, which involves the exchange of goods of the Earth with the goods of the Gods; they group poured alcohol to the Earth in exchange for flourishing crops. I'll have more on this religion in later days. Bethesda, now under the control of the Rivet State, is being cleared of raiders by a grand excursion a sweep by the Rivet Rangers. The raiders are malnourished and weak, with inferior weaponry and tactics, and so no Rivet Ranger has fallen, and many of the raiders have surrendered and captured instead of simply being erradicated. Bethesda is meant to be used as a major production line for the Rivet State in order for the production to be maintained as steadily as it has been. Today's broadcast was given to you by the Rivet Telephone Lines, giving you the world and then some through the magic of your ears. Category:Blog posts